


The President

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Death, Dr. Wily is rebirthed, F/M, Harem, Multi, Pregnancy, Robot, Romance, Sex, The President - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is 30XX and everyone had been waiting for everlasting peace. But the president has other plans. She builds a robot Dr. Light and he rebuilds Mega Man and the others, however in the process someone Builds a Dr. Wily robot and causes the everlasting peace to be ruined now its up to everyone to save the day!
Relationships: Bomb Man/Aayala, Bond Man/Aayala, Cut Man/Aayala, Dr. Light & Aayala, Elec Man/Aayala, Fire Man/Aayala, Guts Man/Aayala, Ice Man/Aayala, Mega Man & Aayala, Oil Man/Aayala, Roll & Aayala, Time Man/Aayala





	1. Dr. Light 2: Inventor Boogooloo

Aayala sifted through pictures of the past few years smiling of all her adventures she had with her friends. 30XX, it would be 10XX years since 20XX and 21XX. It was a great run, memories ranged from fighting Dr. Wily to Fighting Dr. Weil, Sigma, Mega Man Juno. Mr. X and more. The fights always seemed to have a lasting impact on her. But the most remembrall picture has to be her with all the robot masters she remembered that day and cherished it the day she became a robot master.  _ One of them.  _ Her eyes teared up as she sat back in her presidential chair. She was president now after being recognized as the woman who saved Mega City… Over and over and over again. It's strange how the city was no longer Mega City… Oh well she changed it back. So no worries, besides she can do whatever she pleases. She looked at more pictures and one slipped out of the pile and onto the floor. Her eyes widened. It was one she treasured the most. Her and Elec Man. It was taken long after the war for everlasting peace happened. She decided to take the photo herself. Elec Man was quite the camera shy. The door is opened. She wiped away tears and she heard a voice.“Ms. President! Ms. President!” It was her vice president. She turned around to see Frank. She built him according to her memories and gave him all his old memories back including them.

“Ah hello, Frank.” Aayala said, placing down the photos.

“What were you looking at?” Frank asked, getting closer to her and looking at the photos. She chuckled. Frank was always curious. Curious and smart, smart and curious.

“Memories of the past. Wanna look?” She offered hoping to get closer to Frank.

“Uh sure, boss.” Frank got closer as Aayala began telling him in lengthy detail about the past, Frank was very much interested. Who can blame him? The past intrigued him. That's why on his off days he usually goes to the history museum of heros and learns about Mega Man. Frank gets off her lap. Looks at her one bit before leaving. He then stops at the door frame and turned around

“Ms. president?” He said.

“Yes?” She responded.

“What was it like to outlive your friends?” Frank asked, as Aayala's eyes glazed over for a bit. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

She snapped back to reality. 

“What?” She asked.

“You heard me. What was it like to outlive your friends?” With that given no answer to his question before she could even answer Frank left. Aayala was left to sit there alone. Thinking about the question.  _ What was it like to outlive your friends?  _ She thought about it for a while, then it clicked.  _ The conversation.  _ She had a conversation with Elec Man before. She realized she will outlive everyone. Hot tears stung her eyes.

_ They were on the grass looking at the stars.  _

_ “Elec Man the stars are looking mighty fine tonight.” She said. _

_ “Yeah they are.” Elec Man said hesitantly. He looked above the skies and smiled. _

_ “Hey Elec?” Aayala said. _

_ “Hm?” Elec Man responded. _

_ “What is it?” He adds. _

_ “I realize that I will outlive you… And everyone else…” Aayala said as her eyes stung with tears. _

_ “Aayala, what makes you say that?” Elec Man asked. _

_ “The thing is… Elec Man I'm scared… Your purpose would be used and I'll go on selfishly and you will be dead!” Aayala sobbed. “I don't want a future without you!” Aayala cried as Elec wiped her tears away. _

_ “Promise me, I will not tolerate such negativity, you're strong, you don't need me…” Elec Man said. _

_ You don't need me…  _ Yeah right,  _ SHE  _ needed him, her eyes were red with tears. She felt like she could vomit any minute now. She then walked towards the desk, she plopped the button. She pressed it. And the bookcase went behind and revealed that the bookcase was a functioning room. And what was best was a secret lab, she went to the table and worked on something. It was a robot. 

“Ok, got everything ready. Ready to power him on.” 

Aayala flipped on the switch and Dr. Light came online. 

“Hello, Aayala? Where am I?” Dr. Light asked. 

“You're in the white house sir, and before you freak, I rebuilt you from scratch.” Aayala said. 

“As… A robot?” 

Aayala wearily nods, twiddling her thumbs.

“Dear Asimov…” Dr. Light said. 

“I've rebuilt your home, so you can live there again…” Aayala said.

“Wait, you said I am in the white house?! Awesome” Dr. Light said.

“Yeah you are.” Aayala said. She helped Light up and he walked upstairs with her. “Anyways a lot has happened while you were gone.” 

“Yeah Yeah I know, I've seen it all.” Dr. Light said (See  _ Mega Man Archie Comics Issue 55 _ for more)

“Anyways is my house in the same area it was before?” 

“Yes, Frank will show you there.” Aayala said as Frank walked in. 

“Come on sir, time for your home.” Frank held onto Dr. Light, and they walked out together. 

Aayala smiled, she thought this would be a start to a peaceful day in Mega City. She thought wrong.


	2. Elec Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala meets Elec Man

It was night the blinds moved around as the president moved around in her bed. She tried to sleep. She ended up getting out of bed and out of the white house. She needed to walk to gather her thoughts once she did, she walked through the woods and sighed. Suddenly Aayala was picked up by an unknown force. And she thrashed around.

“Let me go!!!” She shouted. “Do you have any idea who I am? I'm the godamn president!” She added.

“And I'm Elec Man Godamn president. I was looking for Aayala Valentine” 

Aayala's eyes widened as she looked at the bot. It was Elec Man.

“Elec Man?!” Aayala shouts.

“Who built you?!” Aayala asked.

“Uhhh, Dr. Light!” Elec Man said as Aayala hugged him.

“I've missed you!” Aayala said as Elec Man patted her back.

“Me too” He responded 

“Me too.” 

Elec Man placed her down on the ground. After awhile she decided to go back to where she was supposed to go and fall asleep in her room.


	3. Enter Wily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazed Wily fan makes Dr. Wily

**We interrupt this news report with breaking news! A new hero has been introduced to us by the name of Mega Man and the Robot Masters! They are built by the renounced Dr. Light, who had a lot of stuff under his belt. Especially awards! Now Lets see whats next**

**Blah**

**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah success blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah robots and future technology blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…**

**Now let's get a special speech from the president.**

**“Yes, I created the Light bot because I've missed my friends. Hopefully we can live together in harmony!” Aayala said as The tv cut off.**

“Huh, so the president's little miss save the world from my ancestors created a Light bot?! I will see to this! Let Me create Uncle Wily!” The fan said as He created Wily.


	4. Oil Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala meets Oil Man

Aayala was forced to come to a concert and she sighed.

“C'mon Aayala, my brother is in this concert!” Elec Man said.

“I just got on stage, drippin', pourin' with sweat   
I was walkin' through the crowd and guess who I met   
I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth   
So I can ask you some questions to see if ya hundred proof"   
I asked her her name, she said, "Blah, blah, blah"   
She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra   
I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused   
I said, "How do you like the show?" She said, "I was very amused"   
I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid range   
But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange   
Then when I asked, "Do you have a man?", she tried to pretend   
She said, "No, I don't, I only have a friend"   
Come on   
I'm not even goin' for it, this is what I'm goin' sing   
You, you got what I need   
But you say he's just a friend   
And you say he's just a friend, oh baby   
You got what I need   
But you say he's just a friend   
But you say he's just a friend, oh baby   
You got what I need   
But you say he's just a friend   
But you say he's just a friend” A blue robot sang as Aayala looked at him. 

“Huh? That's--” 

“Oil Man!” Aayala said 

After the song Oil Man walked off the stage smiling.

“Hello, Bro! That was a great performance out there!” 

“Thanks Electric boi! Anyways, who's th girl you brought along?” Oil Man squinted his eyes.

“AAYALA GIR ITS YOU! I DIDN'T RECOGNIZED YA! YOU'VE AGED QUITE A BIT!” Oil Man said.

“yeah I'm the president of the world now…” Aayala blushed as Oil Man grabbed her and hugged her. 


	5. Oil Man & Guts Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala hangs out with Oil Man and Guts Man saves her

Basking in the glory of a close encounter with Elec Man’s brother Aayala decided to get coffee with the aforementioned brother, Aayala and Oil Man chatted for several minutes and they were a little tired and they decided to sit down while talking.

“So how are things going?” Aayala asked.

“Fine I guess, I am soooo glad to be back.” Oil Man said.

“Well that’s good to hear, I’m glad you’re glad to be back Oil Man. I was just wondering why exactly you aren’t the same as you were before.” Oil Man looked slightly confused before chuckling silently and turning to the side. A seductive look appeared on his face.

“Y’know, Aayala, you are asking a lot of questions… Maybe I can give them to ya…. At a price~” He runs his leg up her skirt and her face turns red. 

“WAITER!” Aayala shrieked as she got the tab. And the waiter took the tab. Oil Man followed her on the way out. And looked at her with sorrow.

“Did I do something wrong?” Oil man asked.

“Something wrong? You did something quite inappropriate and you’re lucky there weren't any news people to put it on CWW News! “ Aayala said. “Oh I could see the headlines! ‘The President Has A Secret Robot Lover!’ Oh my god, I can’t believe this. This is giving me an aneurysm I need to go home.”

“I can walk ya home. I can-” Oil man started as Aayala placed up a hand.

“No thanks, you’ve done too much today, I appreciate it though, it’s just I need to walk home.” Aayala added as she then saw, Oil man offer his hand. “Alone.” Oil man nods as he sighed.

“Let me know if ya need somethin Aayala, I’m sorry for what I have done and I’ll try and make it up to ya… Somehow” Oil Man skateboarded off into the unknown leaving Aayala alone by herself. She walked through the dark city. And she wished she asked Oil man to walk her home because quite frankly; Elec Man told her the dangers of living alone in the city. And the dangers of being alone in the city and how it could affect you. She walked through the city seeing men with pointy teeth smiling at her. Some were homeless, some were selling their bodies for cash. And she looked at them and she begin feeling uncomfortable, and she thought about Oil man and his offer but he was long gone, he went home and this was all her fault she would've gotten him to walk her home through these people and Frank’s phone was off, he was asleep during this time, Elec Man was most likely at work or doing something and she had nobody. She was scared and she was ready to put up a fight anytime and anywhere. 

“Hello there lady.” Oh no. She turned to face a scraggly old pervert looking at her with lustful eyes he looked up her dress and she got extremely uncomfortable and worried about her safety and before she could do anything he grabbed her arm and crotch and began to undress her she screamed as the people around her saw what was going on. And whipped out their penis and began to jerk off. Before they can have a turn and the guy who grabbed her can rape her a punch was across the man’s face as everyone was backing up. “Protect the president!” a manly but handsome voice said. it was Guts Man, her heart pounded as Guts Man scared them off. 

“Oh shit that was THE PRESIDENT OH SHIT WE'RE FUCKED MAN!” They ran off, Guts Man smirked picking up Aayala and she gasped.

“Are you ok, Ms. President?” Guts Man asked.

“Uh, no. Guts Man how and what are you doing here?” Aayala asked as Guts Man laughed.

“I came here because Oil Man couldn’t help himself and worried about you so he called me and told me he was worried about ya and I knew something was up. I signed up to be one of your guards and I’m sworn to protect and serve you if anything has gone wrong in my case it has, Ms. President always know, I am one step behind you if something bad occurs and which it did, you were in immediate danger and I came to the rescue to make sure you’re ok.” Guts Man said as Aayala nodded, 


	6. First Encounter: Oil Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala and Oil Man made out with each other.

Aayala woke up in her room unscathed and wondered what happened to her last night. Guts Man came with food and water and gave it to her smiling. 

“Ms. President, the doctor told me you need this. Lay down and rest you had a tough day. And you can stay in bed for tonight. Frank got the paperwork.” Guts Man assured her as he walked off. And she sighed; “I won’t take no for an answer.” Guts Man said as Aayala nodded. Guts Man walked out and Aayala ate the breakfast as she assumed that last night wasn’t a dream at all, and it WAS real. Guts Man did really save her from the bad guys. Her victory was short lived however when Oil Man walked in, and she looked worrisome she didn’t want to face Oil Man after that small break out she had with him. She bit her lip hesitantly and worriedly. Before Oil Man walked up to her.

“Oil Man, what are you doing here?” She asked as Oil Man looked at her with sad black eyes. 

“Look, I’m sorry for my unprofessional behavior at the little complicated date we had back there, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have come on to strong, I was confident that I’ll make it on my own and get you, you just are beautiful and been a family friend for so long that I… I love you Aayala, I can’t stand it anymore every day I long for you…. I long for you so much and it hurts! Do you have no idea how beautiful you are? DO YOU? I dream about being with you everyday and every night, I fucking love you Aayala Eden Valentine I love you! I just… Hated it when I left you last night, I wish I was there. I felt something was amiss when I left you so that’s why I asked Guts Man to check on you to make sure you were ok. I care for you Aayala and I hope one day you’ll see it, this is unprofessional I know but I had to let that all out.” Oil Man said drunkenly, He was drunk and can barely stand anymore. Aayala's heart sank. Oil Man loved her? She remembered 20XX and all the memories she had. Oil man was a flirtatious person always flirting with girls except Roll. And she was in mid range so she was the target of the flirting most likely the flirting was quite ignored because she was interested in Elec Man more than Oil Man and that it’s kinda was shocking he still remembers everything that happened in the past and then Oil Man and spoke again this time he was scared in his voice. 

“Aayala I couldn’t stand if you were harmed. If harm ever came to you I will kill myself and I couldn’’t believe they tried to rape you! I wish I was there. Gir’ I am so sorry. So so so so so sorry... “ Oil Man sobbed as Aayala went out of her bed to give him a hug he sobbed in her arms as she sobbed and they hugged for a while as they sobbed together for a while and they stopped. Oil Man looked into her eyes and looked at her with love.

“I’m sorry Oil Man. It's just that I was scared that I might be in trouble because I’m the president. Maybe one day when I am no longer the president I can be with you. But however…” Aayala leaned forward and Oil Man kissed her and they made out for a while before pulling away smiling saliva dripped. From their mouths. It began passionate but it became a steamy make out session. The president gripped the back of his neck and slammed their lips together as their tongues swirled together fighting for dominance and getting inside his mouth and they both blushed before turning away. 

“I, I am so sorry.” Oil Man said as Aayala shook her head.

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” Aayala added.

“I should probably leave.” Oil Man gets up.

“See ya.” Aayala added as Oil Man nods leaving towards the door.

“Also, Oil Man?” Oil Man turned to face Aayala.

“Hm?” Oil Man questions. 

“Feel free to stop by anytime, please don’t drink your problems away if you need something you can tell me I’m here.” Aayala said as Oil Man smiled through the scarf.

“ _ I’ll keep that in mind thank you. _ ” Oil Man left smiling. He kissed his crush! His metallic heart raced as he wandered off home and smiled. 

  
  


Frank rushed paperwork all over the place, normally he would say no to helping Aayala with her paperwork since she had to run her Twatter account from rampant rumors about her and sue CWW for false advertising and write her stories. However Frank believed that Aayala wasn’t showing him respect as her Vice President, she does all sorts of stuff and he’s usually left with the documents that  _ he  _ had to sign. He doesn’t like signing documents and he wondered why she nominated him as her vice president because she wanted to have someone she knows as VP. Yet she never almost talked about her situations with him. The president always seemed to run off to do her own thing and it was sickening how he had to do most of her job and he hated it. Hated how she got to do whatever while he had to sit and do nothing but sign papers. Maybe one day he’ll become involved in more emmculent projects besides signing a shitton of papers. Maybe he’ll get the respect he needs. After a sudden minute to himself he gathered his thoughts and finished the paperwork and once he finished it was now eleven and he sighed. 

  
_ Damn. Its 11 AM and I finished this paperwork, I should go ahead and work on other things… _ Frank thought of leaving.


End file.
